An Unexpected Romance
by Rachel-chan XOXOX
Summary: Maka is found by the Noah clan when she was injured & becomes friends with Road & eventually develops a romance with David. That is until David finds out what the Mellenium Earl really wants with her, but he isn't the only one after her. Then only way to protect her is to hand her over to the exorcists. Allen falls for her. How will David & Road react to this? DavidxMaka AllenxMaka
1. On the Road

A/N: hey everyone this story is horrible in my opinion but I'll leave it up to you guys to decide that for me! So, I love Maka's character so (This is kind of stupid) whatever guy character I like, I can see paired up with her. Ex: KidxMaka, Edward ElricxMaka, AllenxMaka, and (for some crazy reason) DavidxMaka. Okay, let's face it. David is amazing and sexy!

I decided to do something different… a good girl with a bad guy!

If you would stay with my story for a little bit it will evolve in to AllenxMaka. This takes place after the Soul Eater anime and around episode 51 for D. Gray Man. I do not own anything except for the story line. Sorry if characters are ooc but they all act this way for a reason! Remember the pairing will change!

Road Pov:

Tyki and I decided to go for a walk. Lero came too… well I kind of forced him… oh well. It was crazy back there! I wanted to stay and watch the fight but Tyki said no! Jasdero, David, and Skin were having a food fight again. I was sad that I had to miss it…

Though it gave me more time to think about Allen! Well I know that it's our job to kill him and the other exorcists but I still have a crush on him… What? He's hot!

"Not again…" Tyki grumbled. As soon as I looked up at him it started to rain really hard. Well this sucks… I grabbed ahold of Lero and opened him up so I could avoid being hit by the rain. Like usual he complained…

I started to hum as I walked. I kept my eyes closed as I skipped along. Then all of a sudden… I couldn't hear Tyki's footsteps anymore. I opened my eyes and looked back at him, "Huh?"

Tyki's top hat covered his eyes so I could not see what he was looking at, "Tyki? What's wrong?"

"Hmm… it's nothing. There's just a dead human in the middle of the road up there," he said continuing. I followed. I was a little curious to see this human. I am a curious girl. Though I do dislike humans… well except for Allen of course.

We stopped to look down at her. She was awfully pretty and looked older than me but younger than David and Jasdero. She has silky blond hair and her outfit is just… a skirt and a button up top. Tyki bent down and caressed her cheek. What was he doing that for? He removed his hand and inspected his hand, "Her blood… is black…"

"What?" I asked, "That's impossible! She is human right?"

"I believe so…" he pressed two of his fingers on her wrist, "She is still alive."

"Ooh ooh! Can we take her back?" I asked. Tyki shook his head. I pouted. If she isn't just a normal human like us… maybe she could be my best friend! It gets pretty boring with no one my age, "Pleaaassseeeee?"

"Do you think Lord Millennium wants us bringing a human home?" he stood up.

"No… but…" I paused, "If she is just a normal human we can kill her? Can we just see?"

"Tyki's right!" Lero said. I threw him on the ground.

"Shut up Lero!" I yelled. Tyki bent over and picked her up bridal style, "Huh? Tyki?"

"If she is just a normal human…I will kill her. Understand?" he looked back at me. I gave him a quick nod and picked Lero back up. I smiled to myself. When she gets better she will be my best friend!

Tyki and I headed back home.

**~LAVI IS AMAZING~**

I sat down by my bed, resting my head on my hand. Tyki laid the girl down on my bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Soul…" I heard her say. I looked up at her. She was still asleep, "Soul…"

I frowned and got up. I walked in to the dining room, "Tyki she's talking in her sleep. She keeps saying 'Soul'?"

"Who are you talking about?" Lulu Bell asked.

"Oh… I… um…-"I was cut off by Tyki.

"Road has been having odd dreams. That is what she is talking about," he stated. Thank you Tyki! He turned to me, "Let us… Talk about these dreams…"

"Okay," I said as I followed him back to my room.

"Soul…" she whispered. I turned to Tyki.

"Should I wake her up?" I asked. He nodded. I shook her shoulder and her eyes fluttered open.

What a pretty shade of green…

Maka Pov:

I opened my eyes. There was a girl and a man standing beside me. I was in a bed.

"I am glad you're okay," the girl smiled. She held out her hand, "I am Road Camelot."

I hesitantly held out my hand to her, "I am Maka Albarn… where am I?"

"You're at my home. This is Tyki Mikk!" she pointed over to the handsome man standing next to her, "We found you unconscious on the ground outside."

"Last thing I remember was that I just laid down in my bed…" I said.

"Are you human?" Road asked all of a sudden. This is suspicious…

"Road…" Tyki sighed and shook his head.

"Why do you ask?" I asked. Road opened her mouth to say something but Tyki put a hand on her shoulder that silenced her.

"Road how about you lend some clothes to our guest," Tyki said. Road smiled and nodded.

"I know exactly what you should wear!" Road giggled helping me out of her bed. Tyki smiled and left the room. Road started rummaging through her closet. My thoughts drifted off…

They were so hospitable and kind but I couldn't help but be suspicious. Their soul wavelengths were off. There was just something that was not right about them. Not to mention that they asked me if I was human…

"Hello?" Road's hand waving in front of my face snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Oh I'm sorry. I was just thinking…" I smiled to her. She held out some clothes. Road giggled.

"It's fine! Here is a clean shirt, skirt, stockings, and shoes," I took the clothes she held out to me, "I'll leave the room so that you can get changed." She left without another word. I stripped out of my battered clothes and slipped on Road's.

I hesitantly walked across the room to the door. I was shaky but I still opened it, "Road? Tyki?"

"You're changed?" I heard Road ask. I smiled and nodded. She grabbed my hand and pulled me back in to her room. She sat me down on a chair in front of a mirror, "Let me comb your hair Maka."

"Okay," I said. She grabbed a comb and started to brush my hair.

"So Maka, tell me more about you," she said. I put my finger up to my chin in thought.

"Well, I love to read and hang out with my friends. I love cooking too," I stopped when Road stopped brushing my hair.

"Friends? What are they like? What you do with friends?" she asked. It almost seems like she never had friends…

"My friends are very unique. One has OCD over symmetry. Odd I know, but I love them. They are all very different from each other. But no matter how weird they may be, we stick up for each other. They are like a second family to me. We watch movies, have sleepovers, play basketball, text each other? I really can't name all of the things we do," I smiled to myself thinking of everyone at the DWMA.

"That sounds really cool… what are movies, basketball, sleepovers and texting?" she asked. My eyes widened.

"You don't know what those are?" I asked, shocked. She shook her head with confusion. I turned to her, "What year is this?"

"1895… don't you know that?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I was born a hundred years in the future… This isn't 2012?" I asked. She shook her head. I closed my eyes.

"Well… we can figure this out later! I need to give you a tour!" she smiled and took my hand.

**~LAVI IS AMAZING~**

Road Pov:

Tyki told everyone to stay in their human form for now and keep akumas away from our guest. Of course, everyone was suspicious; especially Lulu Bell.

I gave Maka a tour and she seemed less tense. She was trusting us now, which is a good sign. But, was she telling the truth about being from the future? She seemed very serious about. I was thinking about telling Tyki…

"Um… Road? Are you okay?" Maka asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Hello… you must be our new guest?" I saw Lulu Bell walk up behind Maka. Maka turned around.

"Uh… yes. I'm Maka," Maka said bowing her head.

"I am Lulu Bell. Stay out of my way and I will stay out of yours," she said crossing her arms and walking away. Maka looked surprised.

"Don't mind her," I said. Maka nodded. I put my finger up to my chin in thought. I sighed, "I need to do something in the dining room… just stay here or you could wait in my room?"

"I'll stay here," Maka smiled. I nodded and left the kitchen and walked in to the dining room. I sat down next to Tyki.

"She's from the future!" I said whisper-yelled.

Tyki sighed, "Road you honestly think I would believe that?" I pouted. Yes. Yes I do.

"She was born in 1995!" I yelled. Tyki raised an eyebrow, "Go ask her yourself!"

"Shush Road…" Tyki said.

"Who the hell are you talking about?" David asked. Oh… he doesn't know about her yet…

"My best friend!" I stated. Jasdero laughed. I frowned, "It's not funny! She is in the kitchen right now!"

"You have to be kidding me! Who would want to be friends with you?" David stood up and smirked, "Well I am gonna meet this so called 'friend' of yours."

He walked off… wait he wasn't in his human form…

Maka Pov:

Road was taking a while… should I go in to see what's wrong? When I took one step in the door way I fell over on to something… or rather someone.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! This is all my fault!" I stuttered. I opened my eyes. I was on top of one of the hottest guys I have ever laid my eyes on. I felt myself blushing.

"You better b- oh hello gorgeous…" he commented when he saw me. I blushed even harder. I scrambled to get up. He got up as well, "Please don't tell me your friends with Road…"

"I am," I said. Then it hit me… his skin was gray…

A/N: sorry for a bad first chapter :/ but I promise it will get better and turn in to** AllenxMaka!** Thanks guys please bear with me for a little bit! I call Devit by his English name: David. I love you guys please read and review!

~Rachel

P.S. I won't have author notes this long!


	2. He's a Flirt

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews make me feel special… lol no jk but I would really appreciate it if you did! A lot of you are probably like, "Why does he think she is pretty?" In the Fanfic, she is 17. She should have filled out by now. Just sayin'.

Maka POV:

"Why is your skin grey?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow. He began to speak but Road clamped a hand over his mouth.

"It's a skin condition! It's not contagious or anything!" she quickly said.

"Oh… okay… I'm sorry. I didn't know," I apologized. Road let go and the guy shrugged. Road awkwardly laughed.

"Heheh… um… This is David!" Road said. David smiled. Road grabbed my hand, "And this is Maka!"

"Nice to meet you David," I smiled. He gave a quick smirk.

"You too," he said. Road giggled.

"Let's go in to the dining room!" she smiled and ran off. David looked at me and paused.

"So… do you wanna make out?" David looked at my lips. ('Making Out' was a term that wasn't even used at that period of time) I blushed probably the brightest red known to man. I paused in thought… wait why am I even considering this?

I gave a quick, _humph, _turned around with my head high and my arms crossed. I heard him chuckle behind me. I sat down quickly next to Road in the dining room.

I sighed and looked in front of me and screamed. I've never seen a person quite like _him_…

**~TIMCANPY~**

"Oh… a human you say?" The Earl asked. Lulu Bell gave a quick nod. He paused, "Tyki wouldn't have let just any human in…"

"Your right Lord Millennium…" she purred.

"Keep an eye on her at all times. I trust you Lulu Bell…"

**~TIMCANPY~**

"Aw Jasdero, you scared her!" David laughed. Jasdero had stiches over his mouth… and the odd skin color that David has…

"… If you don't mind me asking but uh… why do you have stiches over your mouth?" I asked politely.

"Heh heh… I don't know…" he giggled. Yes giggled… he reminds me of Patty…

"Oh… uh huh… alright…" I said. David smiled.

"This is my twin brother Jasdero," David said. David put his feet on the table and rested both of his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. They look nothing alike… I heard a sigh to my left.

"Hey David can you do my homework? And can you actually put the right answers this time?" Road asked. She pushed a stack of books toward him. I stared down on the books…

"Can I do it?" I asked. David opened one eye. Road turned to me, "Please?"

"You want to do my homework?" Road questioned. I nodded my head eagerly. Road raised an eyebrow, "Oh… okay…"

I snatched up the books quickly and got to work…

8 minutes later… (Preserving symmetry)

"Done!" I yelled with the feel of accomplishment. I handed the books to Road, "I double checked everything twice just to make sure that everything is right!"

She opened the books and flipped through all the pages, "You did all of my homework for the rest of the year!"

"Oh I know. Do you have any more that I can do or maybe a book I could read?" I asked. Road's jaw dropped as she just stared at me. I looked at her with confusion, "What?"

She just continued to stare, "So you are smart?"

"Well my intelligence quotient is over 150 percent. I have the best grades in my entire school and I got a college degree when I was 15. I tend to read books about advanced physics and geometric distribution-"

"I'm taking that as a yes," Road interrupted. I smiled.

"I have no clue what you just said…" David said with a blank face. I just shrugged.

They seemed completely normal to me but I knew that there was something wrong. I had to find out what was going on right away…

**~AT THE BLACK ORDER~**

"Lenalee! Where are you?" Allen called.

"Urgh… I'm right…here," Lenalee called from the library. Allen blinked and opened the library door. That's when all the books came crashing down on her…

"Lenalee!" Allen yelled trying to dig her out.

"LENALEEE~" Komoui yelled as he flung Allen backwards. Allen fell on to the ground with a thud. Komoui was too busy throwing books everywhere to notice that he flung Lenalee backwards, who hit the wall. He dug out all the books till he reached the wooden floor, "Lenalee~! Where did you goooo?"

Lenalee raised her foot and slammed her heel on to her brother's head, "Brother! I'm fine! You don't need to worry about me so much!"

Komoui pulled her in to a tight hug, sobbing. Allen dug Timcanpy out of the pile of books, "Lavi and Bookman are here."

"Really?" Lenalee asked trying to pry her brother off of her. Allen nodded. Lenalee blinked, "Oh, okay."

Komoui gasped as he realized something, "Oh Allen, I forgot to tell you about another Noah sighting by one of the finders. Can you go and check it out? Take Lavi while you're at it."

"Can I go too brother?" Lenalee asked.

"Noooooo! Lenalee~ it's too dangerous for you! You will stay here with me!" he sang. Lenalee once again smashed her heel on to his head.

"I am going brother!" Lenalee stated in an it's-a-matter-of-fact tone.

**~Noahs and Maka~**

"Whoa, you guys really do live in the late 19th century," I gasped as I saw the market. David, Road, and Jasdero turned to me.

"What do you mean?" David asked. I blushed. Why did I blush? Well, because he is gorgeous.

"I live in the year 2012. It's so different from the future," I said. Jasdero put a finger up to his chin in thought.

"Oh so you're an alien from the future?" he asked. The rest of us sweat dropped.

"Sure, let's go with that," I said. Road giggled. Jasdero smiled. David smiled then stopped.

"Wait, you're from the future?" he asked. I nodded, "How is that even possible?"

"I don't know. I have no clue how I got here," I sighed thinking about my friends and family back in present day.

"You're joking right?" he asked chuckling a little bit. I shook my head. He smirked, "prove it."

"The beginning of the 1910's a War all over the world breaks out. It is called World War 1. 1920's is a happy time for all Americans. Everyone is glad the war is over and is celebrating. Prohibition begins. Any form of alcohol is forbidden. This era is known as the roaring twenties. In the 1930's the economy plummets. It was known as the great depression. 1940's Adolf Hitler comes in to power in Germany. He has created a new political party. They are known as the Nazi party. Later that decade World War 2 breaks out when Hitler starts executing millions of Jewish people. Japan starts to take over Asia. 1950's the War still carries out. There are the allied and Axis powers. The Axis includes Germany, Italy, and Japan. The Allies include America, The Soviet Union, Great Britain, France, etc. Over 6 million Jewish people are killed. The allies win. To stop the War between America and Japan, the Americans invented atomic bombs and bombed the cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. About 246,000 died. Then-"

"Okay I get it. You are from the future," David interrupted. I blinked then smiled. Road pouted.

"Stop flirting you two!" She yelled.

A/N: Hi….ok, bye.

Later in the story…. JasderoxPatty? What do you think?


	3. Is she Cute?

A/N: Please Review! They mean a lot to me! Also guys I was thinking about keeping this a DavidxMaka and writing a separate AllenxMaka? What do you think?

I clutched the basket tightly in my hand. I was nervous… I never liked shopping. Well grocery shopping anyway. I read over the list of things we had to get: _Loaf of bread, Apples, and Milk for Lulu Bell._

Hm, I wonder why I need to get milk for Lulu Bell? Let's see… I already got the bread… so now I need to find a stand that has apples.

I spotted one right to my left. I walked over and picked out a few. I paid for the apples and right before I left, I noticed a pretty girl with black hair in pigtails and deep blue eyes. She reached for one of the apples at the bottom of the pile. I put a hand on her shoulder, "Excuse me Miss."

"Yes?" she asked looking at me. I smiled and pointed to the apple.

"I wouldn't pick from the bottom. If you do all of them will come tumbling down. Trust me, I know from experienced," I giggled. She laughed and smiled.

"Thank you for the advice! I've actually done that before. Guess I didn't learn from my mistake," she smiled.

"No problem and I know exactly how that is," I held out my hand, "I'm Maka."

She took my hand in to hers, "I'm Lenalee."

"Nice to meet you Lenalee," I smiled, "So what are you doing here in the market today?"

"Just running some errands," she explained, "What about you?"

"Same," I replied.

She paused, "Hey do you want to get some tea with me?"

"Sure," I smiled. We both walked over to a tea shop across the road. We both sat down in a booth and ordered our drinks.

"Are you here with anyone?" she asked. I thought about it… Road was too bust stalking some guy she likes and David and Jasdero were too busy playing tricks on people.

"Uh… yes but they are too preoccupied right now," I awkwardly laughed, "are you?"

"Yes. I'm here with some of my friends," she smiled, "Who are you here with?"

"Oh well that's a long story…" I trailed off.

She giggled, "I have time."

"Well they found me unconscious in the middle of the road. They took me to their place and have been taking care of me ever since. I'm out shopping with some of them," I explained.

"Oh that's horrible! Do you know what happened? If you do you don't have to tell me," she asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. But the weirdest thing is that, I live in the United States. I have no recollection of coming here and being laid down in the middle of a road," I said as I leaned in. Her mouth dropped open.

"That is so weird! Well I really hope you find your way back home," she said with sincerity.

"Thank you Lenalee! That really means a lot to me!" I smiled.

We talked for a while and finished our tea. She stood up.

"Well I better get going and find my friends," she said. I got up as well.

"I should too," I reached in my pocket for some money Road lent me. I held it out, "Here is for the cost of my drink."

She laughed and lowered my arm, "Keep it. It's on me."

I smiled and nodded. She was so sweet! You could tell by her soul too! I think Road would like her a lot too.

Lenalee Pov:

I spotted Allen and Lavi and ran over to them.

"Hey where were you?" Lavi asked. I smiled.

"I met a really sweet girl around our age!" I smiled. Lavi raised an eyebrow.

"Is she pretty?" I stared at Lavi saying nothing. I turned back to Allen.

"So as I was saying… She stopped me before I made a big mess." I explain. Lavi grabbed me by my shoulders. He looked dead serious.

"Is. She. Hot?" He demanded. I shook him of.

"She's pretty. She has long blonde hair, green eyes, and she's Japanese American," I said. Allen jogged past me.

"I saw to god that I just saw Road over there!" I looked back.

"It's probably your imagination Allen." Lavi said.

Road Pov:

He. Is. So. Cute.


	4. Lulu Bell's Lipstick

A/N: I update the doujinshi everyday so check that out if you haven't. Today, in this chapter we will introduce the infamous 'Maka Chop'. He he… I'm evil…

"Isn't this cool!" Road squealed, "Now you can sleep in my room with me! It will be like that thing you call a sleepover!"

I laughed at her antics and she smiled, "so what else do you do at sleepovers?"

"Haha well… you talk about guys and do make overs. Play games like Truth or Dare… and the occasional pillow fight."

"Boys huh?" she said blushing. I smirked.

"Ooh you like someone," I sang, "Who might be this lucky guy?"

"His name is Allen…" she looked away blushing.

"Oh is he that guy you were stalking a few days ago?" I asked. She turned beet red.

"I was not stalking him! I was simply following and staring at him, being unseen."

"Road. That is stalking…" I stated. She pouted.

"Well what about you? Who do you like Maka?" she asked. I put my finger on my chin in thought, "Well David is pretty handsome…"

"I knew it!" She yelled. I shushed her.

"Okay well what about that Truth or Dare thing?" Road asked.

"You have to have two or more players to play-"

"Let's get David and Jasdero to play!" she said jumping up. I stood up and followed her in to the dining room.

"You two are going to play a game with us!" She stated sitting down across from them. I sat down right next to her.

"A game?" David asked. David and Jasdero looked at each other and smirked.

"What kind of game?" David asked.

"Truth or Dare," Road stated. She turned to me, "Now how do we play?"

"Um… One way is that you take a bottle and spin it and whomever it points to you ask Truth or Dare. If they say truth you have to ask them a question. I.E. Do you have a crush on someone or have you ever tried ketchup flavored chips? Stupid questions like that. For dare you have to dare the person to do something."

"Ketchup flavored chips?" Road asked.

"Don't ask," I said.

"Sounds like fun! Hee!" Jasdero smiled. Road stood up.

"I'll go get a bottle!" She ran over to Tyki who was sitting at the end of the table reading a newspaper. She picked up the bottle of beer he was drinking, "Drink the rest of this!"

"Why?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I need it for a game!" Road practically shoved the tip of the bottle in to his mouth, "Drink it!"

He was practically choking when Road took it away from his mouth. Tyki looked at her with a frown. He mumbled something and she laughed. She sure seems sadistic…

She sat back down next to me, "So who goes first?"

"We can go clockwise?" I suggested. She smiled and nodded. She then spun the bottle. It landed on David.

"Dare." He stated.

"I dare you to jump off a cliff-"

"ROAD!" I yelled.

"What?" she looked at me blankly.

"You do not dare someone to jump off a cliff! Don't you think that's a little too extreme?" I asked.

"I agree with Maka!" David raised his hand.

"Fine," Road grumbled, "Then I dare you to steal Lulu Bell's lipstick and put it Tyki's pocket."

"EVIL! She is-"

"Oh, shut up!" Road retorted to David.

"Do it! Hee!" Jasdero said.

"So why is this so bad?" I asked.

"She is so going to flip out on Tyki!" she giggled, "He will be soo mad!"

"Fine…" David grumbled getting up.

8 MINUTES LATER…

"TYKI MIKK, WHERE IS MY LIPSTICK?!" we heard Lulu Bell yell.

"That rhymed, Hee!" Jasdero laughed.

"I should have chosen to jump off a cliff…" David said shakily sinking in to his seat.

"I swear to the Earl that I did not take that!" Tyki yelled. The Earl? Who is that?

"Well they will be preoccupied for quite a while…" Road said.

"My turn! My turn!" Jasdero chanted. He spun the bottle and it landed on me.

"Truth." I choose.

"Do you like giraffes? Hee!" he asked. Yep, he could totally get along with Patty.

"Uh… sure?" I replied.

Both have sadistic qualities.

Both apparently like giraffes.

Both have blond hair.

Both act like idiots.

Both giggle like a 7 year-old girls.

Yepp they will be best friends.

"My turn!" David yelled spinning the bottle. It landed on Road. She poked it with her finger so it was pointing to me.

"Hey! Nuh-uh, you can't do that!" I said turning it back to her.

"Fine," she grumbled, "Dare."

"I dare you to go to bed so Maka can play alone with us," he smirked. I blushed tomato red. Road pouted. Then that pout turned in to a smirk.

"TYKI! DAVID IS TRYING TO HIT ON MAKA AGAIN!" Road yelled. Before Tyki got over here-

"Makaaaaaa-"

"What are you doing?"

"CHOP!" I said as I hit his head with a book. He then, I'm assuming, became unconscious. I frowned, "There's more where that came from…"

I turned to look at everyone else. They all stared at me with fear.

"What?" I asked. They stayed silent. I pouted, "He was asking for it anyway."

Road burst out in to laughter, "Do it again! Do it again!"

"No." I said.

"Awww," Road frowned.

Patty POV:

"Someone was talking about giraffes..." I said slyly.

"What?" Liz and Kid asked as they turned to me.

"I just know..." I widened my eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder how I'm related to you..." Liz said.

A/N: Love you guys! I already have the next few chapters planed out so hopefully I can update sooner!

Love Rachel


	5. Jasdero is like a puppy

A/N: Read and Review!

Jasdero being like Patty really made me think. It made me realize how much I really miss everyone back at Death City. Soul, Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Kim, Jackie, Kilik, Harvar, and even Ox. Stein, Lord Death, and possibly Papa too… There's just too many to list…

I think I want to go home- *insert loud snoring noises*. Oh god. Road snores…

I sighed. Now what am I going to do? I need to get some sleep… I'm too scared to go to Lulu Bell… Tyki is nine years older than me so that would just be awkward… that leaves the two idiots…

Soul snores all the time but he sleeps in a different room than I do and we both shut our doors.

Road snores much louder than Soul does though. I stood up and sighed. I grabbed my pillow and walked out of the room. I walked down the hallway until I reached the twins room. I'm just praying to Lord Death that they don't try to molest me…

I knocked on the door and heard a groan, "What the hell do you want?" I heard both of them say. I growled at the impolite greeting.

"Can I sleep in your room? Road snores really loud…" I asked. Right away, the door opened.

"Please come in," David said. He locked the door behind him. I turned slowly to face him.

"Unlock the door or I will kill you." I growled. He quickly unlocked it. I smiled at him, "Thank you!"

"So Road kept you up?" Jasdero asked. I nodded.

Silence.

"So uh… where should I sleep?" I awkwardly asked.

"Oh uh… You can sleep in my bed with me?" David asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No. Can I just sleep on the ground?" I mumbled.

"You can sleep with me! Hee!" Jasdero said. I looked over to him. HE WAS LIKE A HUMAN TEDDY BEAR! He is so adorable… even if he is older than me. I hugged him.

"Sure!" I smiled.

"WHAT?!" David yelled, "Why him and not me?"

"Look at him! He is like a puppy! You cannot say no to that face," I squealed as pinched Jasdero's cheeks. David sighed.

"But he hogs the blankets and he moves a lot in his sleep!" David complained.

"It's true!" Jasdero giggled. I glared at David.

"Then I don't have a choice do I?" I asked. David smiled. I sighed.

"I'll just sleep on the ground then," I said. David blinked.

"Wait, What?! Why can't you sleep on my bed?!" David asked getting irritated. I put my finger on my chin in thought.

"Okay, I will," I said shoving him off the bed. I leaned over the bed, "Thanks for letting me use your bed… _sweetheart_," I said jokingly and tapping him on the nose. He growled. He got up and pinned me down on his bed.

"So that's how you want to play?" he smirked. I did too.

For some reason I like teasing him a lot.

"That's how I _always_ play," I smiled. He growled.

Then he did something that I did not expect. He kissed me!

"Mpmmhhaphuh," I tried to say 'What the Fuck' against his lips. I was just about to shove him off me when he slipped his tongue in to my mouth.

He felt so good… I just didn't know what to do. Well maybe if I kiss back that might freak him out…

So I did. He just kept kissing me.

"Jasdero, go get some more popcorn! It's just getting good!" I heard Road command. David broke the kiss.

"What the hell?" he said turning to them.

! AN OPENING!

I slapped him. Hard.

"That is for stealing my first kiss without my permission!" I yelled. Road and Jasdero were laughing hasterricaly.

"Ouch…" he muttered holding his cheek with his hand. He looked at me, "Well you kissed back!"

"No I- okay so maybe I did but I was trying to freak you out!" I yelled.

"How would that freak me out?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said, "I don't think things through when I'm tired!"


	6. Scorpion

A/N: Today two other Soul Eater characters join the story…

? POV:

Where am I? I just appeared here out of nowhere. I was defiantly not in Death City anymore. I was in front of a large door. It had a gigantic face on it.

"Who are you?" It asked. I screamed and shaked.

"You can talk?!" I yelled.

"Are you an Akuma?" I asked.

"What is an Akuma?" I asked, quivering. I heard a scratchy voice as if it were coming through the radio.

"Give her the exam," the scratchy voice said. All of a sudden I was surrounded by light.

It disappeared and the door said, "She is human."

"What's going on?!" I asked.

"You're at The European branch of the Black Order," it said.

"The what?" as I asked the gate opened. I saw a girl my age walk up to me.

"Hi I'm Lenalee Lee," she said warmly, "Are you alright?"

"T-to be honest. I'm scared… I don't know where I am… I just suddenly appeared here," I said shakily. I cried a little bit. How did I get here? Where are my friends? Is this where Maka went?

"It's okay. Please come in, you'll catch a cold," she said. I walked in with her. A boy who had the same hair as Soul and a boy with orange hair walked in. I grabbed Lenalee's wrist gently.

Maka and Clay's (he is from the Soul Eater manga as well as Soul Eater Not!) disappearance… they must have gone here.

"Do you know a girl named Maka?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes… I met a Maka a few days ago," she said.

"Was that the girl you were talking about when we went to the market?" The boy with the orange hair asked.

"Shut up Lavi," Lenalee reprimanded.

"Her full name is Maka Albarn," I said, "She is Japanese-American, she has green eyes, and blond hair."

"Yes, that's her," Lenalee said. I grabbed her shoulders.

"Please tell me that she is alright!" I cried. She smiled and nodded. I sighed, "She is one of my best friends."

"I live in a small town. Maka is known by almost everyone there. She is looked up to by almost everyone who meets her… all of a sudden she just disappeared. Everyone back home is in a panic. I'm so glad she is okay…" I smiled.

"She told me that some people found her on the street injured. They have been taking care of her ever since. I have only met her once," she frowned, "I'm sorry. I don't know where she is though…"

"She could be in danger… There have been so many people… and _things _that have tried to kill her. There is always someone who is after her," I explained realizing that she might not be okay. I ran back outside.

"I need to find her! I need to contact Lord Death! I need to find Clay!" I yelled very loudly. Lenalee ran after me.

Maka POV:

I sighed. I did not get a good night sleep at all last night. To hell with David! I'll lock him out of the room next time.

"Road is it alright if I take a quick shower?" I asked she smiled and nodded. So I got up and got my towel and extra clothes. I walked in to the bath room and set my things down. I closed the door and undressed. I got the water going and stepped in.

I hummed to myself for a while until…

I sensed David's soul outside the door. I growled and yelled, "DAVID I KNOW YOU ARE OUT THERE!"

His soul then went away. I laughed. He is such an idiot…

I finished my shower and got out. I got dressed and walked in to the dining room where everyone was.

"Haha you were trying to peep on her!" Road laughed.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-Huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-Huh!"

"Yes you were David," I stated walking in to the room.

"I never even walked past the bathroom door!" He blushed. I rolled eyes.

"Lair," I smirked. He just frowned. Jasdero giggled.

I froze when I sensed a familiar wave length of a witch's soul.

"Maka what's wrong?" Road asked. I swallowed.

"I'll be right back. I need a little fresh air is all. Please excuse me," I said. I opened the front door. I stepped out quickly.

REGULAR POV:

"Something's wrong with her," Jasdero stated. Road and David nodded.

"LET'S FOLLOW HER!" Road yelled. So they did as she said. Being the idiots that they are, they didn't realize Maka could sense that they were following her.

"Stop following me!" they heard Maka yell from the distance.

"How the hell does she do that?" David asked.

Meanwhile with Maka…

_Those idiots are still following me even though I told the not to… _

_This soul was one I've never seen before, though it has a very familiar wavelength. _Maka thought.

"Stop," she heard a girl's voice say. Maka did what she was told and turned around. It was a girl Maka's age with black hair that was braided. She had red eyes and was wearing a school uniform, "Human, tell me where I am."

"No," she stated. Maka growled, "Witch."

David, Jasdero, and Road watched behind a tree curiously.

"Oh?" she smirked, "Smart girl. How did you know?... Oh, you must work for The Reaper, correct?"

"What's going on?" Road whispered to herself.

"Yes I do," Maka smirked. She knew exactly who this was.

"You don't know who you are messing with girl," she sneered. Maka laughed.

"Actually I do…" Maka took a step closer to her so she was face to face with the witch, "You are Shaula Gorgon. The younger sister of Arachne and Medusa Gorgon. The witch of scorpions."

"So you're a fan of my work?" Shaula asked as a smirk danced across her lips, "I don't mean to brag but my power is much superior to both of my sisters. So I should tell you that your death will be quick."

She pushed Maka against the tree and grabbed her throat.

"That bitch!" David and Jasdero whisper-yelled. They were just about to grab their guns before Road stopped them.

"Wait a minute," Road said.

Maka started to laugh, "Actually, I don't think _you _know who _you're _dealing with."

"Oh?" She asked. Maka grabbed Shaula's hands that were on her throat and pushed her back.

"I am Maka Albarn. Daughter of Death Scythe and Kami Albarn. Best meister besides Lord Death himself. The girl who defeated the demon god, Kishin Asura with a punch of her fist," Maka growled. She pointed at Shaula, "Your soul is mine!"

"Y-you can't be…" Shaula looked almost scarred. She frowned, "If I destroy you than Maaba would praise me. I'd be the most powerful witch. Even Lord Death would fear me!"

She laughed hysterically. I sighed.

"You really think you could even by more powerful than Death himself? You are a fool. You're just like Asura. You're a coward and cocky. If you killed me, everyone in Death City would be hunting you. Lord Death would have no mercy on you."

"You think I care?" she laughed.

"You sure seem to be immature for someone over 800 years old. I take pity on you Shaula." I stated.

"After I kill you, I'll kill your weapon, Death's son, and the rest of your friends. I'll have Death begging on his knees for me to spare his life," she smirked, "Your defenseless without your partner aren't you?"

"If you have forgotten, my father is a Death Scythe. That means I have weapon blood running through me," I said as I shot two blades on either side of my arms.

"Oh goodie, it's time to play," she giggled. She cupped her hands together and un-cupped them to reveal a large scorpion, "This is the fat-tailed scorpion. It's the most poisonous in the world."

She kissed it, "Isn't he just adorable?"

She put it on the ground and stood back up, "Grow my child."

The scorpion instantly grew 20 times its size.

"That's it! We need to step in!" David shouted at Jasdero and he nodded. The jumped out from behind the tree. The both pointed their guns towards the scorpion, "Blue Bomb!"

The scorpion instantly froze as it was hit by Jasdevi's blow. Maka's eyes widened as she turned over to Jasdero and David.

"David? Jasdero?" Maka couldn't help but smile. Maybe David might be her Knight in shining armor…


	7. Turtles

A/N: _FANSERVICE TIMEEE~ _Nothing too inappropriate though.

Oh, my perverted mind…

Maka Pov:

"You guys have to promise not to tell anyone here," I said with my head down, "I probably need to leave. Being here is putting you in danger. That girl isn't the only one trying to kill me."

"I don't understand any of this Maka…" Road said sadly. I smiled a bit.

"It's okay. I know all of you aren't normal humans either," I said. They all looked shocked to hear me say that.

"How did you know?" David asked. I looked away.

"I can't say too much… Lulu Bell is here… she likes to take the form of a cat, doesn't she?"

"Are you pysisic?" Jasdero asked. I sweat dropped.

"No… not really…" I raised my eyebrow. I stood up, "Well, I should be off. I need to get home right away. Thank you so much for everything."

"You can't leave Maka! We need you," Road said with desperation. I felt my eyes watering up. I hugged her.

"I have family and friends back home. They need me too…" I let go and smiled faintly. I walked over to Jasdero and gave him a hug. David tried to give me a hug.

"No. No. Don't touch me," I said calmly.

"I don't get a hug?" he asked with disappointment. I frowned and shook my head.

"No," I started. I moved closer to him, "You get this."

I pressed my lips against his forcefully. I pulled away and licked my lips jokingly. He just stood there in shock as Jasdero and Road were laughing. I stepped away and felt a few tears run down my cheeks.

"M-Maka… could we help you get home?" Road asked. I shook my head.

"No… I would die if any of you got hurt because of me," I said. Road looked like she was going to cry.

"Well we can protect you! You can stay here until you find out how to get home!" Road grabbed my hand. I thought about it.

"Alright… but there is no need to protect me. I can take care of myself, Road," I explained. Road smiled.

"So who was that anyway?" David asked. I sighed.

"She's a witch," I responded.

"Yeah, I know but who is she?" He asked. I sweat dropped.

"She is literally a witch…" I said. He was quiet for a few seconds.

"Ohhh! Sorry, I'm caught up now," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"So… who is this Lord Death person?" Road asked. I saw Lulu Bell's soul in the corner of the room.

"Lulu Bell is in the room so I say nothing…" I stated.

"alkjyjhbmsyjkiks how do you know that she is in here?" Road asked (I'm stupid…).

"Like I said, I can't say too much…," I explained. Road sighed.

"Okay…" she said.

**~RoadSama~**

I started to rub my shoulder. Shaula pushed me against the tree pretty hard.

"You okay?" David asked from the other side of the table. I shook my head.

"It's from Shaula," I said.

"Who?" Tyki asked from across the room.

"No one," David replied quickly.

"You just said Shaula," Tyki told me. I shook my head.

"No I didn't," I stated.

"Yes you did…" Tyki said suspiciously.

"I'm pretty sure that I didn't," I said.

"You did sa-"

"Shaula is the name of my turtle!" David blurted out. Tyki raised an eyebrow.

"Really? A turtle?" Tyki said sarcastically. We both nodded.

"TURTLE! HEE!" Jasdero giggled.

I flailed my arms in the air frantically, "SHHHH! It's for Road! Don't tell her!"

"Alright… I won't…" Tyki eyed us and got up out of his seat. When he left the room. David and I let our breath out.

"Nice save," I told him.

"You too," he said.

"YOU GUYS GOT ME A TURTLE!?" Road screamed as she ran in to the room. She jumped up and down with a smile on her face.

"No." Jasdero, David, and I responded.

"Aww… I really like turtles…." Road whined. I smiled a bit. Black Star really likes turtles too… what the hell am I thinking?! Everyone like turtles!

"So does your back still hurt?" David asked. I frowned and nodded. He blushed a little bit.

"Well uh… I could give you a backrub if you want?" He asked rubbing his neck and looking away. I felt all my blood rush to my face.

"NO! YOU PER-"I stopped when I felt a sharp pain on my shoulder, "Okay…"

**~RoadSama~**

His hands are so warm! I probably looked like a tomato with a body of a teenage girl… I just melted in his hands… HOLD YOURSELF TOGETHER MAKA!

"Nghhh…" accidentally slipped out of my lips. He stopped.

"You okay?"

"I'M PERFECTLY FINE!" I blurted out. He raised an eyebrow and continued.

David Pov:

_Don't kiss her neck. Don't kiss her neck. Don't kiss her neck. _

If I do she'll Maka Chop me again…

But it's so tempting! Damn her for making this so hard for me…

My lips slightly grazed across her neck. She shivered slightly but didn't hit me…

Hmm… well I guess she doesn't object it. I smirked. So, I gave a long lick against her jawbone.

If she hits me... **It was worth it.**

What really surprised me was that she didn't.

She was just about to around and kiss me when a bright light flashed.

"Hurry Jasdero!" Road yelled as the scrambled out of the room.

_Black Mail… Damn them…_

Maka huffed and got up and chased after them. I got after her.

"Where is the camera Road?" Maka growled.

"Jasdero is hiding it now~" Road sang.

"_ROADD~ _Daddy is here!" Sheril said jumping out of now where and hugging Road. She hugged back.

"Daddy!" She smiled. He looked over at Maka.

"Who are you?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Road then hugged Maka.

"This is Maka. She is my bestest friend in the whole world!" Maka hugged back and smiled. Maka bowed.

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. Kamelot," Maka smiled as she held out her hand.

"No the pleasure is all mine," he said as he kissed her hand. My eye started to twitch.

? POV:

"I'm sure she will be alright," Lenalee said as she gave me a glass of water. She sat down across from me, "So what is your name miss?"

"I am Jacqueline O' Lantern Dupree`."


	8. Sugar Cookies

**IMPORTANT: **From now on I am only updating when I get at least 3 comments. It tells me that you're still reading this story and it also gives me motivation for new chapters!

Also if you really want me to update, more than five comments really gets me going and I will update faster!

Just a heads up!

Sarang hae!

A/N: Okay so I'm also going to bring in the Mizune sisters, Eruka, and Free. I just needed two more random witches so I just made two OC witches. They aren't important though. They will die in the same chapter that they are introduced. Character designs are on my deviantart page.

Btw, updates will be less frequent for a while because my school starts up tomorrow and I'm going to a whole new High School so… It will take some getting used to… I'm really nervous… Keep me in your prayers! God Bless!

Edit: I made so many new friends and I really love the school! Though, there is this girl who is literally stalking me…

**Lenalee POV:**

Jacqueline seems genuinely worried about her friend. She started talking about all these random things. A few were about Maka, some were about 'Lord Death', and the rest were about someone named Clay, whoever that might be.

"Lenalee we have a problem!" Reever yelled, running in to the room. I stood up instantly.

"What is it?!" I asked.

"There is someone attacking the building!" He said running out of the room. Jacqueline and I followed him. On the security camera's there was a big, strong man throwing punches at the gatekeeper. Reever turned to me, "Get down there now!"

Jacqueline grabbed my arm, "No! That's Free! He is too dangerous for you to fight!"

"You know who that is?" I asked her. She nodded.

"He is an immortal werewolf who stole one of Maaba's eyes!" She grasped tighter on to my arm. She tugged on my arm.

"Werewolf?" She nodded rapidly. Reever looked dumbfounded.

Jacqueline bawled her hands in to fists, "Let me fight him."

**Regular Pov:**

"You idiot! That was salt not sugar!" I Maka yelled as she hit David in the side of the head, "You ruined the cookies!"

"Men can't bake! That is why only the women stay in the kitchen! That's where they belong!" David shouted back at Maka.

_Does he have a death wish…?_ Road thought watching the scene.

"First off I wouldn't call you a man. Second, we do belong there. Because of that we live longer. You want to know why?" Maka asked frowning, "Because… that's where all the knives are…"

"Amen to that!" Road and Jasdero giggled.

"Now we have to start over," Maka sighed.

"Can we make snicker doodle cookies this time?" Jasdero asked. Maka smiled and nodded.

"Sure!"

David frowned, "But I like sugar cookies!"

Maka glared at him, "too bad."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"_No."_

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Please?"

"NO! Shut the fuck up! I ain't making your damn sugar cookies!" Maka yelled. Everyone stared. Maka looked bashfully at her feet, "Sorry…"

Road and Jasdero started laughing very hard. David stared at his brother in disbelief.

"Jasdero?!" he yelled.

**Tsubaki Pov:**

"Soul, you are over reacting." Liz stated. Maka has been gone for a week. Everyone is upset.

Me, we were best friends.

Liz and Maka were sisters… almost.

Patty, a big sister. Maka was the only one to let her dress her in giraffe costumes.

Black Star, like brother and sister. Known each other from the start.

Kid, study buddies. They were very close too. Admired each other very much. Could relate to each other with their abilities. It's possible that he has a crush on her… none of us knew for sure though. (Sorry, I'm a KiMa fan…)

Soul, partners. They were very close… even if they fought like a married couple. They looked out for each other. He cared for her even more than he did anyone else. He really does love her.

Everyone is worried.

"It isn't!" Soul yelled back at Liz. Liz stood up and got in his face.

"Talk back to me boy and it will be the worst decision you ever made," she growled.

"You made a search party with 320 people. You sent them out to look for her 24/7. You made a commercial about her being missing. You haven't been able to sleep ever since she went missing. Liz is right. You have gone way to over board," Kid stated.

"You're not even worried about her are you?" Soul stuck his tongue out at Kid.

"I am extremely worried about her. But I'm more rational than you, Soul," Kid said standing up, "Maka can take care of herself anyway. She is stronger than you think she is. She isn't a weak twig."

Kid then stormed out without another word.

You could see anger written all over his face. I'm sure if it were only him and Soul, he would beat him up.

"I hate it when Kid uses big words!" Black Star pouted. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Yeah… Kid has been crying every night. He misses her a lot. But he is right, Maka is extremely powerful," Patty said. All of us were shocked. Those were the most insightful words I've ever heard her say in my life…

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Soul pouted.

I believe she is safe wherever she and Jackie are…

**Death the Kid Pov:**

I believe that she is okay. That's what I choose to believe anyway.

(No KiMa in this story… as much as it kills me. But he deeply cares about her whether that be brother-sister like or romantically)

A/N: Hi. So I kind of have writer's block. So if you have any ideas for this or my other Fanfics, please tell me! I would really appreciate it!

Love you guys, see you later!


	9. David the Pervert

A/N: Addition to chapter 10

**Maka Pov:**

Rain started falling from the sky. I usually don't like rain but… this sight was just beautiful. Breathtaking.

I cupped my hands as a little puddle of water formed in my hands. I saw my reflection. It almost looked as if I was crying… it was just the rain though.

I wish Soul could see this… I wonder…

**Soul Pov:**

The rain was falling really hard. It was unusual for Nevada. It was actually… kinda pretty.

Blair curled up on to the couch next to me.

I wish Maka could see this…I wonder…

**Regular Pov:**

The rain droplets stung on Maka's face. Road ran out to her when she spotted her.

"Maka, come inside! You're soaking wet! You could catch a cold!" Road wrapped a blanket around her and pushed her inside.

Meanwhile… staring jealously at the Green eyed meister, a witch stared through the trees.

"I can't believe he likes her instead of me!" The Polar Bear witch pouted. The younger witch put a finger up to her chin.

"He has never seen you before Isho!" The lion witch said. The lion witch, Pride, looked around. "Hey shouldn't we be trying to find Eruka for Medusa?"

"Oh yeah… But this is more important. David will be mine," Isho purred as she flipped a strand of icy blue hair out of her face.

"What about Death Scythe's daughter?" Pride asked.

"I'll destroy her. We already have to kill her for Medusa anyway."

**Unknown Pov:**

Where am I? This isn't Death City? Is it? Where's Red Star? (I'm using Akane's English name. Deal with it.)

It was pouring rain and I couldn't see a thing.

BONK!

Everything went black.

I woke up to a humming.

"Free will be so impressed with me! He will fall in love with me for sure!" A young girl sang with enthusiasm. She had the features of a lioness… almost anyway.

Ah… now I see. She is a witch.

I turned my right hand in to a blade. It was easy to cut the small ropes the she tied me down with. I slipped out of the cut ropes. I ducked behind a bush.

_You're a lucky witch. You are not on Lord Death's death list… You are very lucky indeed…_

**Maka Pov:**

Clay.

"Oh my God! Clay!" I yelled as I stood up.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" David raised an eyebrow. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Shut up. You should ask yourself the same question." He stood up and got in my face and growled. Road pulled us apart.

"Will you two stop it!?" She frowned.

"Whatever," David said crossing his arms. Before anyone could see me I took off. David ran after me, "h-hey wait!"

I stopped, "what is it now David?"

"You're not going outside again are you? Something bad always happens when you go outside!"

"You're crazy." I said walking out the door.

I could sense Clay's soul. Was he here too?

I hear a thud to the left of me. I looked over. Clay was on the ground, with a tree branch on top of him.

"Clay!" I yelled pushing the branch off of him, "Are you okay?"

I helped him up. He held his hand in his head, "Yeah I'm fine. Thanks Maka."

He paused, "wait, Maka? You're alive!" He said as he hugged me. At that moment I realized that I have a lot of friends. IN YOUR FACE SOUL!

"Get off of my woman!" I heard David yell as he kicked Clay in the stomach. I hit David in the head multiple times with my book. David grabbed my book from me, "See?"

"What?" I asked.

"Something always goes wrong when you go outside!" He yelled.

"What? No it doesn't! How is this bad? It's good David. It's a good thing."

"Not for me it isn't." he growled at a confused Clay.

Then it hit me.

"Oh ho ho, you're jealous. You're jealous because I have guy friends aren't you?" I asked pointing at him.

"N-no!"

"You have a crush on me don't you?!" I smiled.

"Hee! He does!" I heard Jasdero giggle behind me. David looked shocked to see his brother tell me that.

"Oh my God, you so do!" Road squealed from behind me. Do I ever get any privacy? Ever? Road grabbed my arm, "We should have a double wedding! Allen and Me and you and David!"

"We are not getting married Road." David and I said at the same time.

"Well you two fight like a married couple." Road smiled. David and I growled at each other. Road stomped her foot on to the ground, "Complement each other. I don't want you two fighting right now."

"You look really sexy in short skirts," David smirked. I blushed furiously.

"Um… you are the most unique eighteen year old I have ever met." I stuttered. It was hard to compliment it… I mean him.

"Fair enough," he stated.

"You are such a pervert David." Road rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me..?" Clay cleared his throat.

"Oh uh… sorry Clay." I said. I turned to Road, "This is Road, David, and Jasdero"

I turned to Clay, "Everyone meet my friend Clay."

* * *

**David Pov:**

I don't trust this Clay guy. He looks sketchy.

No. He can't.

He isn't planning to steal Maka away from me.

No way.

Tyki set up an extra bed in Jasdero and I's room. I don't understand why he couldn't set it up in his own room. It was bad enough that Maka didn't sleep in my room but now some ass hole who is trying to steal her away from me.

Whatever.

"OWW!" I heard a voice yell from inside the bathroom. The door was closed.

"If you stop moving, it will hurt less!" I heard that guy's voice say.

"Maybe if you go faster it will hurt less?" I heard Maka's voice ask.

OMG NO WAY! They aren't, are they?

"Your still wet so it will be easier to get through." He said. I slammed the door open in rage.

There was Maka in a robe, fresh out of the shower, with a gigantic knot in her hair that Clay was trying to comb through.

Oh. Just to make the stupid guy to back off…

"Maka! You made me worry about you," I said. I lifted her chin up to my face, "Maybe I should punish you for that… maybe a good spanking will do-"

"You are such a pervert! Why would you even think like that?!" she yelled at me standing up. I growled at Clay.

"Because he needed to know that you are mine!" I yelled pointing at him. Maka frowned.

"First off, I am not a possession! Secondly, Clay likes my friend Liz! Lastly, I like YOU!" She yelled. She covered her mouth as soon as she realized what she said.

"Well, I like you too!" I yelled.

"Well I like you more!"

"Well I like you the most!"

"No I do!" she yelled.

"No I do!"

"Then kiss me!" she yelled.

"Okay!" I yelled as I smashed my lips against hers.

My life could not get any better right now.

* * *

David- What the hell Rachel?

Rachel (Me) - You kissed her and you flirt with her. It would take an idiot to not figure that out.

Kid/Soul/BS/Spirit- No.

Rachel- Aren't you guys a little bit overprotective?

Kid/Soul/BS/Spirit- No.

Rachel- Okay then…

A/N: Any ideas for a new chapter to any of my FF? Message me! I have writers block!


	10. Hickey

A/N: I keep thinking "I want to write a lemon for this!" but then I'm like, "What the hell is wrong with me?"

Maybe I might write one and put it up on my website so those people that don't want to read it don't have to… I don't know… what do you think?

David: Yes. Please do.

Maka: Hell no!

Spirit: My daughter will stay a virgin until she's 35!

Maka: Papa!

David: Oh, too bad gramps. I'm gonna _do_ her ;) I'm gonna _do _her hard…

Maka: No! Get out of here David! You're making things worse!

Spirit: You little hoodlum! You will never lay one finger on my angel!

David: You're kidding right? She defiantly isn't an angel ;)

Maka: Oh. My. God. Please help me…

**~~Hi People of the world~~**

I really hope Clay will be okay… he decided to leave to find Jackie.

"Hey sexy," David said as he walked in to the room.

"Ugh, you disgust me." I stuck my tongue out at him. I focused back on my book. I almost screamed when I felt a hand on my inner thigh.

"You want to have some fun?" He asked in a seductive tone.

"No." I said in a monotone voice not keeping my eyes off my book.

"Come on Maka, you admitted that you liked me… Why don't you live up to that?" he smirked. I blushed. He lifted my chin up, "You look so innocent and cute when you blush…"

I bit his finger hard. He grabbed his hand, "Ow! What the fuck?!"

"You deserved that."

"Whatever… be honest Maka, you think I'm attractive don't you?" he purred. I pursed my lips.

"Honestly, yes."

"AH-HA!"

"…But… you're annoying too." I closed my book. I faced towards him, "So…"

"So…"

"You guys gonna kiss or what?!" I heard Road ask obnoxiously. I screamed and fell to the ground with David along with me. Road laughed, "You two are so much fun to tease!"

"GO AWAY ROAD!" David yelled pushing her out the door and closing it. He then sat back down next to me. He looked kind of tired… I guess he was still in shock with that knot-in-the-back-of-my-head incident….

I cleared my throat and thought about something to say in this awkward silence, "So uh… that kiss yesterday…"

Once I realized what I just said, I almost face palmed. God, I'm an idiot.

"Uh, yeah…" he laughed awkwardly. We both looked each other in the eye. Before I knew it his lips grazed over mine.

What the hell. I have nothing better to do…

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his. Then, all-of-a-sudden, I forced my tongue in to his mouth.

Really… What the hell is wrong with me…? I just had this sudden surge of energy…

I pushed him back so I was on top of him and I could feel him smile against my lips.

Regular Pov:

"I'm so happy to hear that! I was so worried about her!" Jackie smiled as she hugged Clay.

"She's doing fine. Though she seems to have a boyfriend…" Clay tapped his chin in thought. Jackie raised an eyebrow.

"She has a boyfriend? And it's not Soul or Kid? It better not be Black Star! Is it someone I know?" Jackie asked.

"Nah, he seemed pretty protective of her. His name is David," he explained. Lenalee, Allen, and Lavi just sat down and listened to their conversation. Clay shook his head, "He was pretty weird. He had dark grey skin and a patterned tattoo on his head."

The three exorcists eyes widened when the heard Clay's last comment. Lenalee got up, "Were they like crosses?"

"Yeah! How'd you know?" he smiled. Lenalee sighed.

"Oh great. She's with the noahs…"

"Oh No! That hot chick you were talking about is with the Noahs!?" Lavi cried. Lenalee rolled her eyes.

Maka Pov:

I squeezed my eyes closed when David was kissing my neck.

…

Oh shit!

I shoved David away and ran up to the closest mirror.

I knew it. He left hickies.

I turned to him, "You ass hole! You left hickies on my neck!"

"What is a hickey?" he asked with confusion. I ran up to him and pointed to the multiple bruises on my neck.

"These are hickies!" I yelled. He smirked.

"I think they look pretty hot." He said pulling me down on to his lap.

He is such a sicko.

I pouted and crossed my arms, "I'll just borrow a turtle-neck from Road…"

"That's the spirit-"

"Please never, ever, never, say 'spirit'…" I rolled my eyes.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"It's my stupid father's name… I hate him." I frowned. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm… sorry?" he said. I nudged his arm.

"Forget about it." I said. He smirked and continued his kissing and such on my neck. I would normally punch him and start yelling at him but… it felt good so…

I screamed when I felt two hands move from my back to my behind. David covered his ears, "Ow!"

"Sorry!" I said covering my mouth. I blushed, "I'm not used to touching like that…"

"Oh sorry…" he apologized, "But uh… you do have a really nice ass…"

I rolled my eyes and got up.

…Then things went black…

**~Hello~**

**I **woke up to the door creaking open.

"I'm glad to see you awake Miss Albarn," I saw Lulu Bell smiled at me coming through the door. She helped me up, "The head of our family wants to meet you very badly. He has taken a like to you, Maka."

* * *

A/N: Hey so um… HOW'S THAT FOR FANSERVICE?! Heck yeah!

David: I liked this chapter.

Maka: I didn't.

Road: I never knew you were in to that kind of stuff Maka!

Maka: I'm not!

David: I know I am!

Maka: Oh gosh… you need help David…

Jasdero: I second that! Hee!

David: Jasdero?! How could you say that to your brother?


	11. Allen Walker

"NO! You can't!" I heard David's voice yell. I was on the cold floor...

"She's my friend! Hee!" I heard Jasdero say.

"She's my BEST friend! Tyki! Daddy! Help me out here!" Road yelled.

"I'm sorry Road. We must do what the Earl says." I hear Shyril say. I kept my eyes closed and listened in.

I blacked out agian.

Regular Pov:

David grabbed Maka and carried her over his shoulder. He tried to run as fast as he could with Road and his brother trailing after him.

"Road! I can't belive you would make me do this!" David yelled back at Road who was running behind him.

"How else are we going to hide her and keep her safe?" she asked. David grumbled.

"Now where is your Stupid boyfriend? You always knows where he is." Road pouted.

"Whatever! He's out in the market today. It's about a block away!" She shouted.

"Hee! You guys look!" Jasdero stopped pointing upwards. There were 5 level 1 akuma pointing their guns at the three Noah and Maka.

* * *

"Look! There are some akuma attacking some one!" Lenalee yelled pointing to a small swarm of akuma about a block away. The three excorsits started running to it. They saw the akuma attacking three Noah.

"You can't attack us!" Road screeched stomping her foot on the ground. "I'm your master!"

"Big hammer, little hammer, grow, grow, GROW!" Lavi yelled killing all of the akuma with one blow.

"Excorsits... We were looking for you." David and Jasdero growled.

"Allen! My love!" Road yelled pouncing on the white-haired excorsit. Lavi laughed. Lenalee hit Lavi in the head and grabbed Road off of Allen.

"What do you want Noah?" Lenalee frowned.

David was holding a limp Maka in his arms, "I-I can't belive I'm asking this but... You need to protect this girl at all costs! You bastards are the only ones who can keep her safe now... Even if I want to kill you three..."

"Oh my God, Maka!" Lenalee yelled taking the small Japanese-American girl from his arms. David looked surprised to see that she knew an excorsist.

"She's the girl? Wow she is hot," Lavi smiled. David cocked his gun and pointed it to Lavi's head.

"Say that agian. I dare you. I'll blow your fucking head off." David threatened with a growl. Lavi jumped behind Allen. David turned to Lenalee who sat on the ground with Maka in her arms, "The Earl is after her. Please protect her... please damnit..."

"Of course..." Lenalee said with a surprised expression that the rude Noah would say please. David crouched down and gave Maka a light kiss on the lips. He stood back up. He turned around to see a much larger swarm of akuma. This time they were level 2s and 3s.

"GO!" David yelled at the excorsits. Jasdero was now trying to get Road off of Allen once more. Lenalee activated her innocence and flew off with Maka to take her back to the Black Order.

"Do you need help?" Allen asked. David and Jasdero grumbled.

"We don't need your help" The stated. Allen and Lavi sighed backing away. They watched as The three Noah fought the swarm. When all the akuma were destroyed, the three were no where in sight.

They asumed the worst. They died fighting the akuma.

* * *

Jackie and Clay were very excited to see Maka safe and sound. Lenalee set up a room for Maka. Maka laid down in a silent room still unconcious and unaware or the events that just took place laid a wet cloth on her forehead and opened the door to leave and Allen stood there about to open the door.

"Allen?" Lenalee smiled.

"Oh... I just came to see how Maka is doing." He said as he stepped in to the room. Lenalee closed the door behind her.

_She's pretty... _Allen tought. He never really had a chance to really look at the small girl. He smiled and brushed some hair out of her face.

MAKA POV:

My eyes started to flutter open. Everything was blurry. I saw some some fluffy white hair infront of me.

"S-soul... am I home?" I asked quietly. The boy jumped when I spoke. Apparently, I startled him.

"My name is Allen Walker. It's good to see that your doing okay." He said. I sat up.

"I'm Maka Albarn. Where a-" I stopped when I saw how handsome he was. He had white hair. Deep purplish-blue eyes. An odd tattoo on his eye. Even though he was wearing a shirt, you could really tell that he had nice, defined muscles. He tilted his head to the side.

"Where am I?" I finally got out. He smiled.

"You're at the Black Order. The European Branch. Your friends told me that we are like you from this world." He explained. I nodded still somewhat confused. He sounded a lot like... Kid. (Todd anyone? :3)

"Would you like something to eat?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes please." He helped me stand up. I blushed when he touched my hand. He opened the door for me. The room I stepped in to was a circle and had a balcony and many many many floors beneith us. He lead my to what looked like a cafeteria.

"Why hellloo~" A tall Indian man smiled stepping in front of me, "Can I take your orderr~"

* * *

A/N: Hey! So guys... This Fanfic is past halfway through. I don't want it to end T_T

I have the end planned already! I can't wait to see how Jasdevi reacts to milkshakes and viral videos XD

Good news, I'm not gone forever. I'll still be writing and have a possible sequel to this. Beware the chance of that happening is about 40% Sorry to dissapoint!

Miranda = Crona (FWAAAA! I don't know how to deal with this!)  
Lenalee = Maka

Komui = Spirit (Lenaleeeee~ Makaaaa~)  
Jasdero = Patty

Love you guys! Thanks for Reading! **PLEASE REVIEW :3**


	12. Miranda and Maka Chops

ALLEN POV:

Jackie covered Maka's ears and Maka tried to swat them away, "You guys should be aware that if you get on her bad side, you'll be put in the hospital."

Maka honestly dosen't look that tough... she is just so... cute. Her big green eyes, her small from, her long blond hair...

Jackie let go of Maka and went to go order her food from Jerry with Clay. We both sat down at a table.

"So Maka... Where are you from?" I asked trying to start a conversation. She smiled.

"I'm from a small city. It's in Neveda in the United States. Though my Mom is from Japan and is 1/3 Korean. My Dad is American but his grandparents came from Germany and England." She explained. I smiled.

"Really? I'm from England. It's a very beautiful place." I said.

"I've heard that! I really would like to go there someday. Next time you go take me with you, okay?" She laughed. I chuckled.

"Alright, I think we could do that." Earlier I told Maka that her friends left her here so she could be safe. I never mentioned the death of the Noahs...

I got really nervous. What will she say when she finds out?

"Hey Allen, are you okay? Your soul is pretty restless." She asked with a concerned look, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"My... soul?" I asked. She nooded. Jackie and Clay sat down next to her.

"Maka has soul perception. She can see souls and read emotions from them." Jackie explained.

"You can see souls?" she nodded.

"Yeah. If I didn't I wouldn't be able to see that red-headed kid sneaking up on me." She said. I saw Lavi sneaking up behind her and stopped when he heard that.

"Well excuse me Miss, but I have a name and I'm not just some red-headed kid." He stated. She turned around.

"I do too. So does everyone else in this world," she smiled. When he saw her eyes he grinned.

"STRRIKKKEEE!" He yelled. I sighed and shook my head. Maka raised an eybrow.

"Nice to meet you too? I'm Maka..." She said hesitantly holding out her hand to shake. He got down on one knee and kissed her hand and she blushed. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Lavi." He got up.

"A-Allen? Have you seen Krory?" Miranda asked coming up to me. I smiled.

"Krorykins is in Latvia." Lavi said. I sighed.

"No he isn't. I think he's on a mission right now in Estonia." I pointed to Maka, "This is Maka. She will be staying here for a while."

I pointed to Miranda, "Maka this is Miranda."

Miranda shook Maka's hand shly, "It's nice to meet you! Though I don't know how to deal with meeting new people that well..."

"You too!" She smiled. Maka whispered 'She's like Crona... No more like Miss Marie...' under her breath.

"MAKA! Tell me about your boyfriend Clay was talking about! Did you guys kiss? Oh my gosh you so did! Soul will be soooo jelous!" Jackie smiled grabbing Maka's arm. What she talking about that damned Noah?

"WHAT!? You have a boyfriend? You should break up with him because I'm currently single." Lavi pouted. Maka just eyed him and turned back to Jackie.

"He isn't my b-boyfriend!" Maka stuttered with bright red cheeks.

"Then why are blushing so hard? OHMYLORDDEATH! You did the dirty with him didn't you? You're not a virgin anymore, are you?!" Jackie almost screaming flailing back and forth.

"Maaakkkaaaaaa-"

"Oh. no."

"Chop!" Maka yelled as she hit her friend in the head with a large dictionary.

"I told you n-not to mess with he-her..." Jackie said before passing out.

"David and Maka did kiss. I saw it with my own eyes." Clay explained. Maka pouted.

She looked so cute when she pouted...

Scilence...

.

.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH THIS FWAAAAAA!" Miranda yelled running out of the room.

* * *

A/N: Lol Miranda... I love her so much! Something I don't understand is that everyone makes Jackie some kinda bitch to Maka, not that I mind, but why? I see Kim and Jackie like Liz. Energetic teeangers who like shopping and gossiping. Plus I don't think Kim would let jackie treat her friend that way. Just saying.


	13. Jelousy can Kill

A/N: Hi. So I hope you guys like this small chapter! Enjoy!

Regular POV:

"Th-they're dead?" Maka was pale white. Lenalee rubbed Maka's back gentley.

"I'm sorry," Lenalee frowned. Maka just sat in shock.

"Damn it! I'm such a fucking idiot!" Maka facepalmed. All the excorcists starred in shock that such an inocent girl would curse. Maka's eyes filled up with tears, "Last time I talked to David, I was yelling at him because he left a hickey on my neck. I never got to say goodbye to any of them. I could have protected them..."

"What's a hickey?" Lenalee asked confused about the word that didn't exsit in this time period.

"Don't worry. The term isn't used yet." Clay explained.

"That stupid bastard better not have died on me," Maka pouted whipping a few tears away. Agian the excorcists were shocked at her language.

"Maka... I'm so sorry." Jackie sniffled, feeling sorry for her friend. Maka cried on her shoulder.

"Sure David was an idiot and pervert but I know that he would never cheat on me like other guys..." Maka thought out-loud and stood up and walking away, "I'm going to my room."

Lenalee stood up to follow her but Jackie grabbed her wrist and shook her head, "She needs some alone time."

"She's been through so much. It's hard to belive that she always has hope and stays strong." Clay frowned.

"Her whole life she has expirianced heartbreak. Ever since she was born, her father was constantly cheating on her mom. She idolized her mom, Kami. He still does. Everyday. She learned to never trust men. That's why this must be hard for her. Gaining trust then loosing all hope."

"That's horrible. I couldn't take it if my brother had a wife and cheated on her!" Lenalee said.

"She hates her dad... Her mom left and started to travel the world. Maka felt so alone. A year ago, her two grandparents died in a tsunami in Japan and 3 months ago we recived a letter that her mother died from a disease when she was in South Africa." Jackie explained. Allen felt grief-stricken remembering how it felt when he lost Mana.

"She never depends on people. She wants to be independant like her mother. Even if she IS the smartest person I know... she can be foolish about not letting others help her. She falls flat on her face when she does that and never learns from her mistakes." Jackie whipped away a few tears. Lavi started to cry in a corner.

"Not only that but two of her best friends love her to death but insult her in a joking way. Always calling her a nerd, a bookworm, flat-chested, and tiny-tits. They don't mean any harm but I'm sure that it really hurts her self-esteem."

"She isn't flat-chested?" Lavi pointed out.

"Not anymore, she isn't. It made her feel ugly and unwanted sometimes. She always told me and Kim that she would die alone with a bunch a cats jokingly. We don't think she was lying though. She really belived that."

"Awww... Poor Maka..." Lenalee whispered. Allen got up and left.

ALLEN POV:

I went to talk to Maka but before I could knock on the door, I heard her crying.

"M-Mom, what do I do? Do I- Oh! Allen come in!" She said from the other side of the door. Wow. She really can see souls... I opened the door. She whipped her tears away quickly and scooting over so I could sit next to her on the bed.

"Are you doing okay?" I asked. She smiled and nodded with red and puffy cheeks. I chuckled, "You know that you're a horrible lier?"

"Yeah," She giggled, "So I've been told."

"It's not a bad thing though. It's better to be honest."

She smiled, "Very true."

I nudged her arm, "It's good to see you smile."

"Thank you Allen..." Maka smiled, "That really means a lot to me."

"No problem." I smiled. Maka paused.

"Do you know that you have a stalker? My friend Road knows everything about you. It's really creepy." She said. I sighed.

"Yeah, I know."

REGULAR POV:

"Look. She was just told that you died and she is smiling. You don't mean anything to her." The Earl said in his usual giggly tone. David growled looking at the image.

"NO! She isn't like that!"

"She is... Maka is flirting with that excorcist right now," The Earl said showing David the image of Allen and Maka laughing.

"M-Maka... how could she..." He dropped to his knees.

"Now, take out all that anger on her. Kill her and bring her dead body to me."

"Okay." David standing up with anger, hurt, and jelousy in his eyes.

* * *

A/N: Oooh~ Things are getting good! hehe~ The Earl is really chubby. I bet he eats a lot of jelly donuts.


	14. Don't Kiss and Tell

A/N: Lol Hi. So the story is going to be over soon T_T a few more chapters...

Haha... Kanda is in this chapter. Who else thinks they won't get along? Maka doesn't go too well with stubborn people.

Also we introduce the one and only~... TIMCANPY!

* * *

**Regular Pov:**

"You must be crazy! The Earl has tricked you!" Road yelled at the twin brothers. Jasdero knew it but he had always followed and did the same thing as his twin. He always did.

Even if it was wrong. They are Jasdevi, everthing they do is wrong.

"STOP!" Road yelled.

"What?!"

"Think about it for a second! Do you really want to kill Maka? Your girlfriend?!" Road yelled looking downrightt furious.

"My ex and yes I do." David gritted his teeth. Jasdero just stood in confusion not knowing which side to take.

"And how are you going to feel holding her cold, dead body in your hands?!" Road spat, "Knowing that you were the one that took her last breath from the soft lips that you loved kissing?! Huh?"

* * *

It has been a week scince Maka heard the news that her first boyfriend had died.

"Maka, I want you to meet Timcanpy." Allen said holding the golden golem in his hands.

"Awww! He's so cute!" Maka giggled holding Timcanpy in her hands, hugging him.

"It seems Tim has taken quite a liking to you." Allen chuckled as Tim flew up and landed on Maka's head.

"... Not to be weird but you have really beautiful eyes." Allen blushed rubbing the back of his neck akwardly. Maka blushed.

"Thank you," Maka smiled as Timcanpy flew back to Allen's shoulder. Neither of them didn't realize how close they were getting to eachother.

.

.

.

Their foreheads touched lightly. Maka lowered her head a little and closed her eyes. Allen felt her eyelashes brush across his cheek. He put his hand over hers.

Their lips finally touched.

**MAKA POV:**

It definatly should be illegal to have such soft lips.

He put his finger under my chin lifting my head up a little more.

His kisses were softer and much more gentle than David's.

David.

My eyes shot open and I saw David. I blinked and he changed in to Allen. I quickly pulled away.

"M-Maka, I'm so sorry!" Allen said blushing. I smiled.

"I-it's fine. You didn't do anything wrong..." I trailed off with a few tears in my eyes.

"No no no! I'm really sorry!" Allen said looking upset.

"Allen, you did NOT do anything wrong. Trust me. It's just... too early for me." I said looking him in the eye, "I'm not going to lie. I enjoyed that a lot. That kiss was... just amazing."

"Oh... I understand... and I did too." Allen smiled. I hugged him.

"Thank you..." I whispered. I sighed and headed to go see Lenalee.

**REGULAR POV:**

Allen walked in to the kitchen.

"Hey Allen, where have you been?" Lavi asked in his usual up-beat tone. Allen just blushed and touch his lips.

"I-I kissed Maka..." He said bashfully. Lavi frowned.

"You kissed MY woman?" Lavi yelled with extra emphsis on the 'MY'.

"Scince when does Maka belong to you?" Allen asked suspiciously.

"Big hammer, little hammer, grow, Grow, GROW!" Lavi yelled pulling out his hammer. Lavi then proceeded to chase Allen around with his innocence.

"AHHH! Lavi, stop it!" Allen yelled.

"What the hell is going on?" Kanda yelled as he walked in to the room followed by Krory. Allen and Lavi stopped. Lavi smiled and jumped on to Kanda.

"YU!" Lavi yelled. Kanda pulled out his mugen almost poking Lavi in the ribs.

Lavi threw his hands in the air, "Okay, okay. You win. Welcome back ole' grumpy pants."

"Are you done chasing me?" Allen asked. Lavi shrugged.

"Nah, not really," Lavi said casualy. Before he could run after Allen, Kanda grabed his collar.

"What's going on?" he asked with a scowl.

"He kissed a girl that was obviously meant for me." Lavi yelled pointing at Allen. Kanda let go and sighed.

"Your fighting over some stupid girl?" he asked. Maka was about to walked past him but paused.

"Oh? I'm stupid?" Maka asked crossing her arms. Kanda started to turn around.

"Yeah that's right." Said with anoyance. Right when he finished turning around Maka kneeed him in the crouch. He fell down on his knees.

"Arrogant boy..." Maka muttered. She flipped her hair and made a 'Hpmh' sound.

"Oh. My. God..." Lavi, Allen, and everyone elses jaws dropped. Maka smiled and walked over to Jeryy to order some lunch without a care in the world.

Lavi was trying not to brakeout in laughter. Everyone else just starred in shock and fright.

* * *

A/N: I have a feeling this won't be their last fight!

Maka: I don't want to be killed T_T

Kanda: Well I want you to be...

Maka: SHUT IT PRETTY BOY!

Road: -.-; David sure did rub off on you Maka...


	15. Rape

A/N: I had the best dream last night! Lavi was my boyfriend~~~~~~! I wish that I had that dream every night! He slept in my bed with me _ and we flirted a lot! *_* why did it have to end?! (I'm a little bit of a flirt)

Well if that really happened I would be chasing him telling him to 'rape' me but I think I have better control over myself. (lol jk)

* * *

"What? She's alive?" The scorpion witch asked.

"She wanted to give you a message that you should stay out of her way." Isho the polar bear witch said. The lion witch Pride nodded behind the older witch, "Lady Medusa also said that she wants Free and Eruka back."

"Oh?" Shuala said getting up. She snapped her fingers and the two witches turned into dust. Shuala crossed her arms, "She is not getting them back either."

* * *

"Oh yeah?" Maka stopped her foot on the ground.

"Yeah! Stupid Americans..." Kanda muttered.

"Did you just call us Americans stupid?!" Maka yelled. (I'm American :3)

"Yes."

Maka huffed and stormed to her room.

* * *

David smirked and walked up with Jasdero to the gatekeeper.

"Noahs?" Koumi thought to himself as he watch them through the security cameras. David stared right up at them.

"I'm here to get Maka." He said. Komui narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

Maka heard her name and looked out her window. She grinned and pushed past everyone to run out the door. Maka was pulled in to a hug by David.

_SLASH!_

_CLICK!_

Maka make a scythe come out of he back and David cocked his gun, pointing it to Maka's head.

"You should know by now that it's hard to trick me." Maka smirked. Maka stepped back and grew two more scythes from her forearms.

"You... knew?" David asked, shocked and still pointing his gun twords Maka.

"That you are here to kill me? Yes. Yes, I did." She explained. Jackie, Clay, and all the excorcists ran out.

"Oh my gosh are those scythes sticking out of her?!" Allen asked no one in particular.

... pause

"So, are you gonna pull the trigger or what?" Maka asked putting her hands on her hips. David blinked and growled. Maka sighed, "I'm getting impatient."

Maka grabbed Davids hand that held the gun and pressed the tip of the gun to her forehead, "Do it. I dare you."

"Maka! Are you freaking craz-"

"Stay out of this Jackie." Maka said turning to her friend still holding David's hand in place, "This is my fight, not your's."

"W-why did you flirt with the excorcist with the white hair?" David asked firmly looking at Allen.

"Oh? It reminds me of the day I had a tea party with an elephant playing a kazoo. Why? Because it never happened!" Maka rolled her eyes pushing David's hand away.

"The Earl showed me that you were flirting and hugging!" David yelled repostioning his gun.

"You dumbass! He was comforting me because I was bawling my fucking eyes out because I thought you were dead!" Maka yelled bawling her hands in to fists.

"W-what? I-I don't belive you!" David said almost crying.

"And I don't belive that you will pull the trigger." Maka stated. Maka turned to Jasdero, "Will you please tell your twin that he is crazy?"

"I'm not crazy!" David yelled.

"Yes you are."

"Nuh-uh!" He stuck out his tounge.

"Now you're acting like you did when you tried to peep on me when I was taking a shower..." Maka laughed slightly at the memory.

"Lucky..." Lavi muttered. Allen and Lenalee slapped his shoulders, "Ow!"

"I-I did not!"

"You did! Hee!" Jasdero pipped in. Maka smiled.

"I'm telling the truth David." Maka stated holding out her hand and making the scythes dissapear, "Drop your gun."

"I can't. The Earl wants to turn you in to the most powerful akuma ever. He wants you dead." David Stated, "If you did... become one... we could be together."

"I understand. You're staying loyal to your master like I do. I couldn't even imagine disobeying Lord Death." Maka said, "And... I'd rather have my soul distroyed than turn in to an akuma. I don't really have intrest in taking people's lives."

David then thought about what Road said the day before. Did he really want to hold her cold, dead body in his hands?

He dropped his gun.

Maka smiled and walked over to him.

"Maka! Wait he could still be dangerous!" Lenalee warned. Maka shook her head.

"Trust me. He isn't right now. His soul has calmed down." Maka said. David pulled her in to a tight hug. Maka hugged back.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. But if you ever do it agian I'll chop your balls off." Maka stated and all the guys stiffened especially David. Maka smiled and kissed David. David put his hands on her behind and Maka broke the kiss.

"This time I'm letting it slide. Don't do that agian." Maka poked David's chest.

"Lucky." Lavi muttered agian. This time he didn't notice the book that was thrown at him from a certian someone. Down he went.

Maka then kneed David in the crotch. David dropped down and moaned in pain, "I thought you said you were going to let it slide?"

"Oh, I am. That's for thinking about killing me."

"HELP! She's going to rape me!" Allen yelled who was being dragged in to the bushes by Road. Lavi and Lenalee went over to help.

David got up, "You still have a really nice ass..."

"Ugh, shut up."

* * *

A/N: So David was realllyyyy OOC in the chapter but whatever.

Kanda: Where was I?

Rachel: You were in the infirmary because someone kneed your balls. Oh and I let all your fan girls rape you.

Lavi: LOL I did not see that coming Yu!

Allen: Hehe~ You deserve it.

Kanda: Shut it short stack/bean sprout.


End file.
